


Shooting Star

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Anger, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Archangels, Arguing, Armor, Asian Character(s), Athletes, Back Seat, Background Het, Battle, Beginnings, Belonging, Bickering, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blue Eyes, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Buddhism, Budding Love, Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Chimeras, Clinging, Colors, Competition, Complete, Courage, Crash Landing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Daydreaming, Death, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Digital World, Dimension Travel, Double Entendre, Dragons, Dreams, During Canon, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Entomology, Epic Battles, Episode Related, Equestrian, Escapism, Established Relationship, Evolution, Experimentation, Explosions, Eye Color, Eyes, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Fights, Final Battle, Fire, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flying, Football | Soccer, Free Verse, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetics, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Having Faith, Heaven, Het and Slash, Honesty, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hugs, Illusions, Imagination, In-Jokes, Innocence, Inspired by Music, Insults, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Joyful, Kaiju, LGBTQ Character of Color, Language of Flowers, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Mathematics, Mega Evolution, Metaphors, Miracles, Missions, Mistakes, Monsters, Multiple Pairings, Mutants, Needles, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Male Character, Parallel Universes, Partnership, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Pining, Poetry, Pre-Epilogue, Pride, Prose Poem, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rain, References to Canon, Regret, Reincarnation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reminiscing, Restraints, Returning Home, Riding, Rivalry, Rockman X5 | Mega Man X5, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sacrifice, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Saving the World, Scents & Smells, Schoolboys, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Discovery, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sins, Slash, Song Lyrics, Souls, Spice, Spiritual, Sports, Sports Metaphors, Stars, Storms, Survival, Sweet, Talking Animals, Taxidermy, Team, Team Bonding, Team Charge, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team Up, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Understanding, Unicorns, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Video Game Mechanics, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wishes, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem expressing Motomiya Daisuke’s stellar love for Takaishi Takeru.





	Shooting Star

Shooting Star

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

A poem expressing Motomiya Daisuke’s stellar love for Takaishi Takeru.

* * *

Motomiya Daisuke enwraps a golden, miraculous light  
Pneuma energized to the sky-veered dream of a blue-eyed angel riding a unicorn  
Mane of honeysuckle  
He inhales the outlander’s satori spice  
Breaks up the empty paradise  
Eight-oneth the mission through the soccer field  
Game of the towering dark  
Uninvited compliment foisted against the goggled competitor  
How cool was he  
What a boor he was  
Armoured against chimeric grotesquery  
This magnum radiance  
The burning courage extreme in his chest  
Beats a thundering friendship  
Lets him touch that sloping target  
Soaring hope  
From the winged horse, Pegasmon, needles rain  
Daisuke feels the pins, their sanctuary bind  
A butterfly under the seraph’s seven-heaven’d aurelian plume  
Streaks of green  
A silver blaze  
His shooting star  
Takaishi Takeru


End file.
